Somewhere I Belong
by Shinju-san
Summary: Kouga and Inuyasha meet in the mountains.What will happen between them?Read to see.
1. The Beginning

"_Somewhere I Belong.."_

Inuyasha was wounded. He had just fought with an powerful youkai in the mountains. He was aware that these were Kouga's mountain areas. He sighted.

"I'm done if Kouga finds me here." he continued his journey towards the forest. Suddenly he smelled something. It was Kouga. He started to run far as possible from the wolf demon. He knew that he couldn't escape and he would get killed trying to fight with Kouga.

He was in no shape to fight so he stopped and shouted:" come on and do what you want to do with me you FUCKER! "

He waited for a while and tried to get some kind of idea where the wolf demon was. Then suddenly he realized that Kouga was behind him. He turned slowly and started to stare

The wolf demon eye to eye. Then Kouga snorted and asked: " why are you here puppy!"

Inuyasha sighted and looked Kouga nervously. " I..I was.." then Inuyasha fainted.

Kouga sighted and said: "oh great,now I have to carry him home with me..! HAKKAKU!GINTA!"

"Yes boss?" they shouted loudly. "Take this puppy in to the caves.. I'll follow you in a minute." "sure boss." They started to drag Inuyasha towards the cave.

Inuyasha was sleeping at the back of the cave. Kouga was watching him accurately

and thinking about the helpless half-breed. He thought all the things they had been thru. Everything between them. Then he saw that Inuyasha was moving slowly and breathing heavily. Kouga moved closer to Inuyasha, tucked him warmly and tried to smile at him. Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly and said to Kouga: "why are you doing this for me? Why don't you just get rid of me?"

Kouga smiled at him and said: "I'm doing this cause I want you to repay this to me when you're healed."

Inuyasha nodded his head and tried to sleep.

Weeks went by and Inuyasha laid in the cave gathering his strength slowly but surely. Kouga watched him recover his strength ,he knew that would be his reward from all of this. One night with Inuyasha. Just the two of them. That was Kouga's plan. Months passed. Inuyasha was well again.

Kouga was upset, but happy about the fact that Inuyasha was well again. He knew that Inuyasha would leave soon and that was the thing what made him so sad. But there was also the fact that he would get his one night with Inuyasha.

Kouga yawned. He hadn't had much sleep lately. He saw Inuyasha moving towards him. Kouga froze and waited what Inuyasha might say to him. Inuyasha walked in front of Kouga and thanked him for everything. Kouga whispered Inuyasha's ear :" I want my reward now." Kouga told Inuyasha what he wanted. Inuyasha seemed shocked but suddenly blushed. He nodded to Kouga and followed him at the back of the cave.


	2. School Isn't Finished

When the two of then entered the cave it was silent like a grave. There was two gorgeous man standing in the middle of it.Kouga was grinning and Inuyasha was rather nervous, 'cause it was his, first time to such thing.

Kouga was telling Inuyasha to relax and just go with the flow, 'cause he wouldn't hurt him willingly. That made Inuyasha to smile gently to his, yet unknown lover to be.

Kouga moved closer to Inu and while doing that he loosened his long hair and let it fall down to his lean shoulders. The vision made Inuyasha's eyes widen. Why did he not notice the true beauty of the wolf prince sooner? He was such a fool. But now, he realized that this wasn't such a bad idea after all, he would get to fuck the hottest guy in the wolf pack !

Several minutes went by as the two guys stared each other. They both were silent. Inuyasha was nervous, he didn't want to let the wolf down just 'cause he was inexperienced.

He was just about to speak when Kouga leaned forward and kissed his lips demandingly. Inuyasha put his whole heart and soul to the kiss, he was very disappointed when their lips separated. He looked the wolf standing in front of him and he couldn't help himself, now it was his time to kiss the prince, even though it was the payment to him, but still, he kissed the wolf and let out a soft purr when their lips were united once more. The kiss lasted for a long time and it made the two men to gasp for air.

Then again, Kouga's tongue was battling with Inuyasha's. Hands everywhere, lips everywhere, hair everywhere, the battle was on.

" m'mm.. Can't wait to have you..." said Kouga to Inuyasha when their lips separated for a short period of time.

All Inuyasha could do for now was to purr and nod his head.

Kouga touched Inuyasha softly making sure that Inuyasha was enjoying himself. And he was. Every touch made Inuyasha shiver. Just thinking of the prince was making Inuyasha feel a little restless. Slowly, but surely, Kouga started to undress Inuyasha.

After that it was a time for another kiss. Kouga leaned forward causing Inuyasha to fall onto his back, never having their lips part. Falling down caused Kouga to land between Inu's bent knees.

Now it was time to move a little closer to Inu's neck. Kouga licked his way to Inuyasha's neck leaving little red marks to his skin. He was really careful so that he wouldn't break his skin and cause him to bleed. His hands were on either side of Inuyasha's head keeping him from putting his full weight on the half-demon.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and grinned.

" I suppose that you are liking this judging from that sweet scent of yours in the air.."

Only thing that the prince could do was to smile. Inuyasha closed his eyes so that he could fully enjoy Kouga's touches. Kouga laid still over Inuyasha for a moment and then he got up.

Inuyasha was thinking that something was wrong and was about to open his eyes when he felt the prince to return,only this time instead of feeling the cold metal armor he felt a bare chest.

Inu opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful thing in the world, Kouga's deep blue eyes. Kouga was smiling and he had a weird hungry look in his face.

" now we have some fun my little mutt. "

Once again they kissed. It was Inuyasha's turn no lick his way to Kouga's neck. From there he moved his lick to kiss the wolf's collarbone. The two chanced their position giving Inuyasha full access of Kouga's lean yet muscular body.

Kouga let out a little moan to show he was enjoying. Inuyasha moved closer to his chest licking his way down closer to Kouga's inner thigh. He stayed there for a little while and got up to a sitting position.

The half-demon took a firm hold of Kouga's arousal and squeezed it gently. Then he started to suck the tip making the wolf pant.

"you know if you keep on doing that I'm gonna cum soon.."

" it doesn't really matter, 'cause school isn't finished. I'm still learning you know.."

Kouga did not say anything, just nodded. Inuyasha continued to lick and suck Kouga's dick.

Inuyasha licked and sucked, licked and sucked. He had a weird look in his face when he heard Kouga panting and twitching . Then suddenly, Kouga screamed for the pleasure Inuyasha was causing him. It didn't take long for him to release his white liquid spray to Inuyasha's mouth.

Inuyasha swallowed Kouga's seed and told him to turn over.

Inuyasha touched the wolf's firm ass and told him to spread his legs for little more. Then he told Kouga to lick his fingers until they are soaking with his saliva. Then one finger slipped into Kouga's passage.

Kouga threw back his head at the initial pain that followed. But soon the pain disappeared to allow pleasure to course through his spine. Minutes passed and two more fingers slipped in. Inuyasha gave Kouga a moment to adjust to his fingers. Then he slowly took his fingers out and entered him. Inu quickly kissed Kouga so that he could silence his scream.

Several minutes later Kouga bucked his hips up to met Inu's so that he would know what he wanted. Inuyasha pulled out of Kouga's channel so that only the tip was in. Then he pushed it back in. Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed his mate to be with all his heart. Then he continued. Kouga thought he would die for the pleasure hi was receiving. Inuyasha started to move faster and faster. Only thing Kouga was able to do was to pant and scream.

After some time Kouga came again, giving the half-demon chance to come too.

They laid in the corner side by side, hand to hand. The thing they felt wasn't lust or anything like that, it was the feeling they both they had lost forever, love.

" By the way my little mutt, did I mention that wolves mate for life? That this was not a one time thing to me."

" No you did not! How was I suppose to know that! "

Kouga looked Inuyasha slyly and patted his head.

"Yeah you did, don't mess with me mutt."

"Yeah I did...so? "

Kouga did not answer. He just looked Inuyasha and rolled over to him.

"School isn't finished my little mutt.."

The cave was filled with sounds of love for the rest of the night. This was the first time in centuries that nobody could hear Kouga laugh, for real. Inuyasha was finally home.


End file.
